


Freeze Shock

by azurrys



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: Xukun doesn't handle the cold well.





	Freeze Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread; I might do that at some point later, but time management is not my forte and deadlines are drawing close LOL.

A trail of melted ice is slowly tracing its way down Xukun’s torso, chased by the ice cube Linong has been tormenting him with for the past eternity. The sharp, icy shock never fails to make Xukun shudder and gasp—he may have agreed to this, and he loves letting Linong tease him, but when he feels the cold gathering at the surface of his sensitive skin it’s hard to decide whether he wants to buck up into it or pull away.

“You really are sensitive to the cold,” Linong teases him, sliding the ice cube up again to press against Xukun’s nipple. They’re already hard and pebbled from when Linong teased them earlier, and Xukun whines aloud when Linong uses the ice cube to flick one.

“Nong _nong_ ,” Xukun groans, his hand sliding up to nudge the ice cube away. Linong just grins, pushing the ice back against the nub to make Xukun shudder.

“Warm it up yourself, if it’s so cold.”

The challenge is beyond obvious, but Xukun can’t resist. “You know I don’t like the cold,” he breathes. Taking hold of his nipple—still tingling slightly from the ice—Xukun twists it hard, gasping at the way the sensation goes straight to his cock. He starts pinching and rubbing his nipple between his fingers, and each squeeze is a jolt of pleasure to his hard dick, steadily dripping precome.

“Does that feel good?” Linong croons, and Xukun gasps as he feels Linong’s icy fingers tweak his other nipple none too gently. “Let me help you a little.” He punctuates the words with a sharp twist, and Xukun whimpers at the sensation of his cold fingertips on sensitive skin, his cock leaking a little more every time his nipples are stimulated. But it’s when he feels the ice directly on the nub again that he tenses up, breath stolen for a moment before he finds his voice again through the rush of arousal.

“Wait—too cold—”

“Is it?” Linong’s tone is almost conversational, but there’s a wicked little undertone to it that betrays his intentions. “I don’t know, you seem to like the cold just fine _here_ …”

Xukun jerks up with a cry when he suddenly feels sharp cold on the head of his cock, but before he can pull away Linong has grasped the shaft firmly, squeezing his swelling erection as his free hand goes on toying his cockhead with the ice cube. “ _Fuck_! Nongnong, a little w-warning—” Xukun breaks off when Linong shoves the ice cube against his sensitive slit, hot precome immediately surging out in response in the headiest kind of whiplash. His cock jerks violently as Linong trails the ice cube all over the reddened, swollen head before finally returning his attention to the slit again, humming in approval at the precome that just won’t stop leaking out.

“So wet, Kunkun… is your cock always this wet?” Xukun all but sobs when Linong continues massaging his slit with the ice. At some point, his hands have fallen to his sides to clench in the sheets, unable to focus through the overwhelming pleasure in his swelling cock. “You’ve leaked so much precome it’s like you already came. It’s all over your cock… dripping everywhere.” Linong loosens his grip momentarily to run the ice up and down Xukun’s shaft, making him gasp. “Looks delicious,” Linong whispers—the only warning Xukun gets before his cock is suddenly engulfed in overwhelming heat.

The whiplash has Xukun crying out, cock pulsing nonstop as Linong sucks on it like it’s a stick of candy, tongue lapping at his slit. After the ice earlier, the heat of Linong’s mouth is searing, and he’s as enthusiastic as always—within a matter of what feels like seconds Xukun is reduced to a panting, whimpering mess by the vigorous sucking and constant attention on his hypersensitive cockhead. Linong’s tongue is pressing into his slit again, and again—

“Nongnong, _Nongnong,_ I’m—! I’m! A- _ah_ —” He bucks wildly into Linong’s hot mouth, his orgasm crashing down like a tidal wave. Even his own come feels hotter than usual as it jets out in huge, uncontrollable spurts, cock throbbing helplessly while Linong seems determined to suck every last drop of semen out of him. Xukun keeps coming and coming, spurred by Linong’s enthusiastic mouth, unable to do anything but writhe and gasp as he spills shot after shot of come down Linong’s throat.

Xukun is so lost in the heat of Linong’s mouth—so consumed by his climax—that even when it finally starts winding down, he still feels weak and boneless. And before he has a moment to catch his breath, he feels the sudden ice against his rim, and he _screams._ “Oh g-god, oh _fuck_ Nongnong wait a moment, it’s—!” He doesn’t even manage to finish the sentence before Linong starts pushing the piece of ice into his hole, the first time it’s been played with all night. It’s barely more than a sliver, mostly melted from all of Linong’s play, but still cold enough to leave his skin tingling wherever it touches. His passage clenches and flutters helplessly around the invasion as Linong’s icy fingers push it further and further in, all while his cock continues to pulse in aftershocks.

He feels the ice press right up against his prostate in a sharp jolt, at the very same moment when Linong takes his cock in even deeper, so deep that Xukun feels his throat move around his dick when he swallows—and he _snaps_.

Even so close on the heels of his first, his second orgasm is no less intense. The counterpoint of hot and cold in him and on him, Linong’s hot, wet mouth and the freezing ice in his passage—everything is jumbled up in a feverish rush of sensation, leaving him breathless in its wake. His cock and balls ache from the intensity of his consecutive orgasms, come spilling out in hot waves. He doesn’t realise he’s pressing Linong’s head down until he hears his boyfriend choke, and hurriedly releases him as Linong pulls back with a gasp. The last shot of come streaks across Linong’s lips and cheeks, and although Xukun feels completely spent, the image still sends a little trill of pleasure through him.

“S-sorry,” he manages, stumbling over the word as his brain tries to reorient itself. Linong just grins in reply, though, tongue darting out to lick away the come painting his lips.

“It’s fine. I like it when you lose control, you know that.” Linong leans down to kiss him, and it’s perverse of him, but the taste of his come in Linong’s mouth is heady. “I need to get another piece of ice. I’m not getting that piece back.”

Obviously; there had been so little of it left that Xukun had barely felt it melt into nothing. Xukun feels like he should be making some kind of joke about how Linong could literally lose something up his ass, but then his attention is drawn to the thick erection pressing against his thigh—and despite having already come twice, he can feel his cock stirring in interest again. Linong always has that effect on him.

“No, you don’t.” Reaching down to squeeze Linong’s dick hard, Xukun takes advantage of his distraction to flip their positions, pinning Linong down beneath him. “ _I_ need to get a piece of ice. It’s your turn.”

Linong’s eyes light up a little, and Xukun is pretty sure he feels his dick twitch in his hand. Not that he expected anything less—Linong’s always up to try anything once. “ _Hell_ yes,” he breathes. Xukun smiles, and leans down to seal his lips over Linong’s.


End file.
